The Middle Missing Scene
by kd111600
Summary: It's the scene we all wish they had shown...after their first meeting at Ennis's house and before the motel cuddling scene
1. Chapter 1

The Middle Missing Scene"

Rating: NC-17

Author's notes: This is the first fanfic Ive written in over 4 years...bear with me! Also, I am 100 city girl, so I TRIED with the cowboy dialouge...sorry if its not up to par! One more thing, I've never written male-male stuff before...so if i offend anyone with my naivity, i apologize!

Disclaimer--Not mine, so sad. I'd have them living happily till they were 100!

"…Jack and me, we're going to go drink. We'll probably get drunk and just pass out, so don't wait up."

Jack and Ennis ran down the stairs, as Alma looked out the window and began to cry. She cried not because she had lost her husband, but because she realized that she had never really had him to begin.

Jack and Ennis ran down the steps like it was Christmas morning. They couldn't reach Jack's truck fast enough. They got and just looked at each other. It was a look neither one had given the other before. They were looks of happiness, relief, desire, lust, and pure fire. Jack was still looking over at Ennis when Ennis leaned into Jack. Jack was half afraid Ennis was going to kiss him right then and there, where people might see him; but also half amazed that Ennis might have had become that comfortable with the idea of them together.

Ennis leaned in, putting his mouth right on Jack's ear. Jack could feel ever piece of stubble Ennis's face possessed. He could feel the warm breath encompassing his ear, the steamy breath that was still left over from their passionate, heart stopping kiss on the stairs.

"Jack fuckin' Twist. Hurry up and get us the fuck outta here," said Ennis. Jack realized that this was still the same Ennis, the same Ennis he hadn't stopped thinking about for four years, the same Ennis he fell in love with on Brokeback Mountain. Jack grinned back at Ennis and shifted his truck in reverse and sped out of the parking lot as fast as possible.

The two men drove down the old dusty road. Each man looking at the other, smiling and grinnin'. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said. They were together after for long years apart and that's all that matter.

Jack was driving south. He knew he had passed a motel about an hour before he got to Ennis's house. He figured that would be far enough away for either man not to be recognized. After about twenty five minutes of driving, and countless stares and grins at each other, Ennis couldn't stand it. They were on a deserted country road and he knew with it being about 3 o'clock in the afternoon, not many people would be driving down this road anyways. Ennis got a smirk on his face and looked over at Jack. Jack looked back with a look in his eyes that looked slightly confused. Ennis didn't say anything still, he gently scooted over just a few extra inches closer to Jack, but still not too close. Jack was looking more and more confused. Ennis only grinned wider, especially when he took his hand and started rubbing Jack's thigh. Jack sighed and slightly shut his eyes. He had been waiting for Ennis's sweet touch for a long time. Ennis's hand rubbed up and down the thigh, putting Jack in a sweet nirvana like state.

Ennis enjoyed making Jack happy like this. But Ennis also liked making Jack squirm; it had been one of his favorite things to do during their nights up at Brokeback. Ennis wanted to make Jack squirm again. He kept rubbing Jack's thigh, and by now Jack was slightly moaning. Ennis moved his hand up and down and finally all the way and grabbed the massive erection that was growing on Jack's other leg. Jack's eyes flew up as he lost control of the wheel for a minute.

"Whoa there cowboy, this is just the beginning, can't get that excited yet," Ennis said with a devilish grin on his face.

"You fucking piece of shit Ennis." Ennis just smiled wider as he put his hand back on Jack's erection. He rubbed it up and down, and squeezed it. He remembered every inch of it from before. He remembered the vein that ran along the left side of Jack's penis. He remembered the softness of the head. He remembered how Jack's pre-cum felt on his own dick while he lubed it before fucking Jack. He remembered it all and couldn't stand it. He needed Jack NOW.

"Fuck this shit," Ennis said in a mumble Jack hardly heard. Ennis reached over and grabbed the waistband of Jack's jeans. He pulled hard, so the button would come undone. He ripped the zipper down and shoved his hand inside Jack's pants.

"WHOOAA! Ennis! What the fuck are you doing!" Jack yelled, bewildered at what Ennis was doing.

"…take it anymore. Need it…" Ennis mumbled as looked out the windshield and then out the back window. When he saw the coast was clear, he pulled out Jack's throbbing, rock hard cock. Ennis took one more quick look and sank down, putting his head just inches from Jack's cock.

"Ennis!" Jack screamed again. Ennis didn't care. He needed this. He had craved this for four years. He couldn't wait thirty more minutes until the motel; not when Jack's cock was throbbing in front of him right now. Here goes nothing Ennis thought. He opened his mouth wide and went down as far as his throat would let him.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT ENNIS!" Jack felt like he was going to cum right then. Never had Ennis done that during their summer at Brokeback. Ennis ignored Jack and continued on his mission. He forced himself to go further and further down on Jack's cock. Ennis had never had a cock in his mouth before, but knowing it was just another part of Jack he could suck on and kiss, it made it one of the best things he had ever done. He wasn't sure exactly what to do, so he thought about what Jack had done four summers ago. It would be more difficult because of being in truck, but Ennis was willing to give it a try.

Ennis started bobbing his head up and down on Jack's aching cock. He relaxed his throat, allowing his mouth to go all the way to the base of Jack cock. He sucked as hard as he could, and came up, slowly, sucking hard with each inch upward. He finally got his mouth off Jack's cock and there was a loud POP sound because the suction had been so great.

"Holy mother of God…ENNIS!" Jack couldn't believe what was happening. Ennis had his mouth around his hard cock and was performing a miracle. Jack truly believed that if God struck him down dead at that very moment, he would die a happy man.

Ennis ignored Jack. Jack bitched too much sometimes. Jack didn't know what was good for him, but Ennis was determined to show him what was. Ennis took his hot tongue and licked Jack's cock up and down. He spent extra time on the vein on the left side. He saw the pre-cum at the top of the head of Jack's cock. He eagerly licked it up with his tongue. He liked the salty taste of Jack. He sucked on just the head of the cock and swirled his tongue around it. He took his tongue and ran it along the small slit at the top where Jack's cum would eventually come out.

Jack was in heaven. Laureen had never done this before. She had fucked him when they first met, but once she got pregnant with Bobby, the fucking stopped. Jack couldn't believe Ennis was doing this too him. It felt so good. He couldn't help himself, he reached down, flicked Ennis's hat off and wrapped his hand in Ennis's hair. He didn't want to be forceful with Ennis, didn't want to make Ennis want to stop what he was doing, but he couldn't stop himself from caressing and feeling Ennis anymore.

Ennis felt Jack's hand on his head. He didn't mind. Only made him want to work harder. Ennis felt like he was slowly getting the hang of this blow job thing. He started to gently caress Jack's balls while he was going up and down with his mouth on Jack's shaft. He attempted to spread Jack's legs a little wider. He kept sucking and took his finger and ran it down Jack's balls and then further down. He ran it down Jack's crack, as far as he could go.

Jack knew what Ennis wanted and wanted to let Ennis have it so bad. Jack tried his hardest to slouch down and spread his legs wider.

Ennis smiled around Jack's cock as he realized that Jack knew what he doing. Ennis tried again with his finger. Slowly tracing it down the crack and finally reaching the spot he wanted. Ennis kept sucking, but felt like being a tease too. He drew circles around Jack's hot hole. Tracing his crack up towards his balls and further back to his ass, but refusing to actually touch the hole.

"You fucking tease Ennis Del Mar," Jack snarled at the man who was sucking his cock. Jack gripped Ennis's hair tighter and pushed a little.

Oh, so that's how he wants to play thought Ennis. Ennis started sucking Jack's cock like his life depended on it. He sucked and sucked and cupped his balls and touched the beginning of his crack. He did this for a few more minutes until finally, "Oh God Ennis…I…so…close…" Jack half moaned and half uttered.

Good thought Ennis. He kept sucking hard. And after about another minute, he felt Jack's cock slowly begin to stiffen. As soon as he felt that against his mouth, he took his finger and without warning, shoved it into Jack's asshole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jack as Ennis's finger entered his ass and then as he cummed so hard and violently in Ennis's mouth.

Ennis sucked up every drop up. When Jack's cock finally stopped convulsing, he took his mouth off, licked the head once more to get up any left over cum and looked up at Jack.

Ennis looked right at Jack and said "So tell me about Laureen."

"You fuckin sonnabitch," Jack said.

"Shut your mouth, you know you liked it."

Jack could only smile. He had loved it. It was amazing. He couldn't wait until he could return the favor later for Ennis.

"Here, hold the wheel for me, so I can put my pants back on." Ennis held the wheel as Jack struggled to redo his pants. Ennis could only smile at his lover's effort to pull up his pants.

"Need help there cowboy?" Ennis said in a teasingly way.

Jack didn't respond. He didn't want to encourage Ennis anymore. Jack finally got up his pant and took the wheel back from Ennis.

"Sonnabitch," Jack said to Ennis.

"Look, we're here!" Ennis said in an annoyingly happy voice as the hotel came up on their right.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Middle Missing Scene"

Chapter TWO!  
Rating: NC-17  
Author's notes: This is the first fanfic Ive written in over 4 years...bear with me! Also, I am 100 city girl, so I TRIED with the cowboy dialogue...sorry if its not up to par! One more thing, I've never written male-male stuff before...so if i offend anyone with my naivity, i apologize!  
Disclaimer--Not mine, so sad. I'd have them living happily till they were 100!

So, I was totally going to wait a few days to write the second chapter…but I couldn't wait! 1)You guys were awesome about commenting! Thanks so much! and 2)The Bubonic Plague is too depressing to write about when I could be writing smutty Ennis/Jake stuff! This is just a FILLER chapter, unfortunately. Just leading to that hot, steamy motel scene:)

http/community. pulled up to the hotel. Ennis had moved over back to the other side of the truck, but was still grinning at Jack. Jack refused to look at Ennis, for two reasons. One, he was still mad that Ennis had teased him in the truck and had given him so much pleasure at the same time. The other reason why Jack refused to look at Ennis was that if he did look in the direction of that blonde-headed cowboy, Jack knew he would pounce on him, even if they were in the parking lot of the motel.

Jack pulled into a spot near the front door. "I'll be right back," he said, again, not looking at Ennis. Ennis knew he was going to go in and pay for the room. This mad Ennis feel uneasy that Jack was paying. Ennis had grown up being taught what an honorable man did, especially for someone he cared about. He knew both he and Jack were men, but Ennis felt like he had the more dominate role; felt as if he was Jack's protector, Jack's man. And because of this, it made him feel guilty as hell that Jack was in there paying and that he couldn't cough up enough money to attempt to pay. Money was tight. He was hurting for work and they were cutting back Alma's hours at the grocery store. He couldn't afford luxuries at the moment, even if it was for the person he cared about most in the world.

"I need a room for the night," Jack told the older woman behind the desk.

"Just you?" she asked in a monotonous voice, not even looking up from her magazine.

"No. Me and my brotha. We're hitchin' to go see our momma up in Montana. She's dying and wants to see her boys one more time. 'Cept we've been driving for 35 hours straight and we need a rest…" Jack's voice trailed off. He had come up with that bullshit completely on the spot. He was proud of himself for such a great lie.

"Mmmhmm," mumbled the woman. She didn't seemed interested, didn't seem to care, still not looking up from the magazine. This didn't bother Jack. The less lies he had to tell, the better. "Don't have anymore rooms with two beds. Got 'em with one bed," she stated. Again, no personality or intrigue in her voice.

Jack tried liked hell to hide the grin that was spreading across his face. "Um…" he gulped, "…that's fine." One bed…oh what would he and Ennis do!

"Be $32.87"

Jack opened his wallet and handed her two twenties. The woman opened her cash drawer slowly and put the money away and slowly began to count the change. Jack couldn't stand this. He wanted to tell the woman to keep the change, but he couldn't. He didn't want to draw any unnecessary suspicion.

'Jesus fuckin' Christ,' thought Ennis. 'What the fuck he doin'? Askin' her her life story?' Ennis sat impatiently in the truck. His leg was involuntary bouncing up and down, waiting in anticipation for the night they were about to spend with each other. Ennis was pissed that he had to wait all these few extra minutes, but he was passing the time by getting a nice view of Jack's sweet, soft ass in his tight Levis. Ennis was thinking dirty thoughts that didn't make him mind so much the wait Jack was making him endure.

"Thank you," Jack told the woman and walked out. He walked to the truck and got in, still refusing to look at Ennis.

"What the fuck took ya so long Twist? Tellin' her about your success as a hermonicist?" Ennis asked in a devilish way.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Fuck you Ennis Del Mare. Just you wait, one day me an' my harmonica, we're gonna make it big, all over the world!" This statement made both men laugh. It was the first moment of just pure innocent fun they had all day since seeing each other. It wasn't an under lying innuendo for pent up sexual lust and desire. Just two friends having a good laugh.

But, soon Jack looked into Ennis's eyes. And Ennis looked right back. The heat and fire had returned in an instant. Jack gulped again, not because he was bullshittin' lies, but because Ennis was looking at him like he had only once before. It was their second night together. Jack really thought of it as their first, since the first involved Ennis being drunk, and it only lasting a few minutes. No, Jack thought as their first night as the night after. Ennis had come into the tent and Jack had been gentle with him; had leaded him through the beginning of that beautiful night. They had had sex a few times that night, but between the first and second times, while cuddling close to one another for not just keeping each other warm against the cold night air, but because they felt like they couldn't tear apart from one another, Ennis had looked at Jack. It was a look that Jack had been confused about. It only lasted a few seconds and quickly vanished. With the rest of their night entailing of hot, sweaty sex and sweet, tender cuddling, Jack forgot the look. But now, sitting outside of a motel, Jack saw it again. And this time he understood. It was a look of emotions Ennis couldn't say himself. It was a look of fear, but of knowing this was something he wanted. It was a look of fire growing from his heart, the look of knowing he had finally found exactly what he had needed for so long. Jack instantly put his hand on Ennis's check. He tried to caress it, to let Ennis know that without saying anything, he understood and felt the same way.

When Jack's hand touched his check, Ennis flinched and pulled back. Jack was confused for a moment, why would Ennis want to interrupt since an intense moment between the two of them? Ennis pulled back more, until he was sitting against the window. He looked at Jack square in the eye and then swung his head around, looking out the back and front windows. Jack realized that he had been so caught up in the moment; he had completely forgotten where they were.

Jack looked away, ashamed at what he had done. He started the truck again and shifted in reverse. "Room 115," he mumbled, "in the back." As he started to drive, he felt something on his hand and looked down. Ennis had put his hand on Jack's, intertwined his fingers into Jack's and squeezed slightly. They both knew what it meant. This was Ennis's way of saying he was sorry for interrupting their moment, but he felt the same way Jack did.

Jack smiled and drove to back, to room 115.


	3. Chapter 3A

"The Middle Missing Scene"

Chapter 3A! (I didn't have enough time to write this whole chapter…bear with me! I thought I'd at least give you guys a taste though! I'm writing and finishing this steamy chapter soon! wink wink)  
Rating: NC-17  
Author's notes: This is the first fanfic Ive written in over 4 years...bear with me! Also, I am 100 city girl, so I TRIED with the cowboy dialogue...sorry if its not up to par! One more thing, I've never written male-male stuff before...so if i offend anyone with my naivity, i apologize!  
Disclaimer--Not mine, so sad. I'd have them living happily till they were 100!

Room 115. It was right there in front of them. The two men looked at each other. It was now or never. Ennis reached for the door handle and suddenly felt Jack's hand on his arm.

"Wait. Let me go in first," Jack told Ennis in a stern voice. Ennis understood. It would look suspicious if two men walked into a motel room, without any bags or belongings and especially without women. "I'll see you in a minute," said Jack, quickly grazing his hand on Ennis's crotch.

Ennis groaned like he was in extreme pain. 'He hates me. That's got to be it. He's torturing me because he hates me,' thought Ennis. With the simple touch of Jack's hand on his crotch, his cock had instantly stiffened and started to ache.

Jack walked into the room. It was a cheap, dirty motel room in the middle of no where. The curtains were old and faded on the windows. The dresser was small and had scratches and dents covering it. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls and the room had an odor to it.

Jack stood there, taking in his surroundings. He wished this was Brokeback. He wished he and Ennis could have gone back up to their special place for this reunion, but it didn't matter much. He and Ennis were finally together.

The doorknob turned and Ennis walked in. Jack hadn't turned on the lights; he didn't think they needed them on. Ennis closed the door and as soon as he turned around, Jack was right there and shoved him against the wall. Lips came together; saliva exited one mouth and entered another, tongues fought with each other. Jack had grabbed Ennis's head hard, like Ennis had done to him. He grabbed the little hair that he could and pulled the man's head as close to his as possible.

Ennis was taken aback by Jack at first. Jack was usually never so forceful, so aggressive; but Ennis liked this new attitude Jack had. Ennis continued kissing Jack; he shoved his tongue into Jack's mouth, determined to relearn every crevice and cranny in Jack's mouth again.

Both men had gotten instant erections when their bodies met. The tight jeans made this painful for each, but they didn't care. Neither man could be turned on better by anyone else. Ennis reached down and put his hands on Jack's ass. He cupped it in his hands and pulled it and Jack closer to him. He needed to be closer to Jack. When the men were as close as they could get, the kissing intensified. It became almost violent. Jack began to bite Ennis's lips and Ennis shoved his hot tongue so far down Jack's throat, a gagging noise came out of Jack.

When the gagging noise happened and Jack began to taste blood on Ennis's lips, the men slowed down their assault on each other a little. Ennis retracted his tongue from Jack's mouth and moved down to his neck. He sucked and licked and nibbled and kissed Jack's neck all over. Jack threw back his head a little to give Ennis's easier access. He put his hands in Ennis's hair and drove his head further into his neck.

Ennis had taken his hands to Jack's ass again. The firm cheeks in the tight Levi jeans felt like Heaven to Ennis. He started to massage Jack's ass, rubbing it and kneading it with his hands. He kept pushing Jack's ass as hard as he could into his own body. Ennis continued to squeeze Jack's ass, then suddenly,

"NOW!" Ennis growled in a forceful tone, ripping his mouth off Jack's neck. Jack knew what Ennis wanted, and he wanted it too. They didn't waste time with clothes or taking their time. Ennis pushed Jack towards the bed. Jack pulled down his pants to his boots, exposing his rock hard cock. He crawled onto on all fours, on top of the bed, with his feet hanging on the edge a bit, with his ass in the air.

Ennis had unzipped his pants and charged towards the bed. He pulled out his 10inch throbbing cock, spit into his hand and spread Jack's ass as wide as he could with one hand and with the other, guided it into Jack's ass. He slammed his cock all the way into Jack's hot hole on the first time.

"Ahhhhhh!" Jack screamed. After four years of not having his ass played with or fucked, his hole had gotten tighter. Ennis's huge cock just ended his four year anal virginity status.

Ennis started thrusting and pumping. He gripped Jack's hips tight in his hands. He needed this so bad. He had wanted this for four years and he finally had what he wanted. Jack's tight ass hole felt so good wrapped around his aching cock. He liked how Jack had gotten tighter. He pushed and fucked harder to loosen it up, because there would be much more fucking that night.

After the initial plunge into him, Jack felt ok. He loved the way Ennis was making him feel; pain and pleasure mixed into one. He loved having the feeling of Ennis's cock in him, filling up his entire ass. He began to rock back and forth, matching each thrust Ennis was inducing into him.

Ennis gripped tighter. He was going to cum; quick. He had forgotten how good this felt. He had tried fucking Alma's ass a few times, but she had just laid there. Her ass wasn't as soft or tender as Jack's. She had just laid there and accepted Ennis's cock. Jack; Jack was different. Jack took Ennis's cock like a man. He moaned and grunted, showing Ennis that he was getting pleasure from his cock. Ennis sunk down a little, lowering his torso onto Jack's back. He put his hands on Jack's shoulders. He started to push and shove Jack's entire body on to his cock, forcing both their bodies to experience the sex.

"You ready," growled into Jack's ear; not so much a question, but as a command to get ready. Jack responded by pushing his entire body as hard as he could back onto Ennis's cock. That did it. The final thrust, done by Jack, sent Ennis off the edge and groaned and cummed violently in Jack's ass.

Jack could feel the hot liquid filling up his ass. He had missed this feeling. Eveytime Ennis cummed in him, he felt like Ennis was marking his territory, making Jack purely Ennis's.


End file.
